The present invention relates to an arthroscopy and pertains particularly to an arthroscopy organization system.
Arthroscopic operations are carried out with several instruments or tools that are connected by lines and cord to light source, power source, suction source etc. Currently, because of operating room layout, these instruments are unwrapped from sterile wrapping and hooked up and tested after the patient is brought into the operating room. The connection of the instruments to power, water, vacuum and other such supply sources are in a non-sterile area of the operating room. The instruments themselves are placed on the only sterile area in the operating room, the patient or operating table. This preparation takes a great deal of time while the patient is in the operating room under anesthesia. This preparation is particularly time consuming when problems such as inoperable instruments are found. The instrument must be replaced, repaired or adjusted in preparation for the operation.
The act of connecting the lines and cords to the light source, power source and the suction canister typically takes about four minutes if there are no problems. If there is any problem with the monitor, the pump or any other machine or instrument, much more time is wasted correcting the problem while the patient is under anesthesia. The cords and lines to the instruments are brought over the patient and are tied to drapes over the patients body. They are usually in a disarray and frequently tangled, resulting in time consuming delay in untangling cords and retrieving instrument. There have been cases of patients under anesthesia being burned by the hot instruments placed directly over the patient""s abdomen.
Accordingly there is a need for a system to organize the instruments and their lines and cords and to hold the instruments in an organized accessible manner off of and away from the patient.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective system to organize Arthroscopic instruments and their lines and cord and to hold the instruments in an organized, convenient and accessible manner.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the present invention an arthroscopy instrument organizing apparatus comprises a support member having a substantially planar support surface, and a line holder mounted on said support member and having resilient holding members defining line receiving and holding areas between adjacent holding members.